Let's Try It
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: -summary inside- Major adult stuff. Rated M for a reason people. Gaara X Hinata. Only our imagination can tell us what happens when they're bored.
1. Chapter 1:One injury

**Summary: Gaara and Hinata can be a bit experemental when they let down their walls of defense. Here's a bunch of different times when they're together. **

**Okay. I got the idea for these oneshots from the Hinata X Sakura oneshot 'Lavender Cherries'. But this is Hinata X Gaara with multiple things. **

**WARNING: Lots of sex and Gaara being a bit OOC and Hinata may get a little wild. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, things would be sooooooooooo much different.**

**--**

(Gaara's P.O.V) -Gaara's house-

Hinata sat on one end of the couch, flipping through a catalog, while I sat on the other end, sharpening a kunai. Why was she here again? Oh yeah. Her and Temari had been hanging out but then Kankuro was in the hospital so being the big sister she had to leave and now we're at this point. What is she looking at anyway? It's one of Temari's magazines that has tons of different items to look for.

All of a sudden she blushed and eeped before putting the catalog on the coffee table. "What is it?" I asked, curious about why her face was so flushed.

"N-nothing." she stuttered. "J-just something I s-saw."

"What was it?" I asked, picking it back up. The last page she was on was the first page to the adult section. Of course an innocent minded 17 year old girl (-cough- Hinata -cough cough-) will blush at this page. It shows a wide selection of realistic-looking vibrators, role play costumes, and the covers of some DVDs. I chuckled and she glared at me.

"W-what's so funny?" she demanded.

"You're blushing at _this_? This is nothing. They're just picture of plastic things and clothing material." I scoffed, tossing the booklet back at her.

"I-i bet you would b-blush at this!" she challenged, opening it to a new page. It was a 'free' poster of a naked woman with her legs spread open and the picture at _just_ the right angle. I felt a little blood start flowing out of my nose and quickly looked away.

"Of course I would not blush. I'm a guy." I scoffed, going back to the kunai.

"So?"

"Men do not blush. We redden in the face or get a nosebleed but we do _not_ blush."

"W-what idiot told y-you that?!" she exclaimed. I just stared at her blankly. "Oi! I-i asked you a question!" she scolded with only stuttering once. Apparently getting angry makes her stutter less. I don't like that. It may get a bit annoying sometimes but her stutter is kinda.......cute. "Are you even listening to me?!"

If getting angry makes her stutter less, I wonder what getting nervous does. I moved forward, getting close to her face, and as I expected she backed up. I kept leaning forward until I was towering over her and she was laying against the arm of the couch. "Everyone knows that only girls blush."

"S-since w-w-when?" she asked, her stutter returning tenfold.

"Since now." I shrugged, "Since an hour ago, since yesterday, since Adam and Eve. Who knows?" Hmm. I just made a really good point. _(A/N: I love fanfiction. I can make Gaara talk_!) "The point is:girls blush and stutter and guys don't."

"A-are y-you........A-are y-you m-making f-fun of me?" she asked, stuttering on each word but still glaring at me.

"I don't know." I said, absently playing with a strand of her bangs. "Am I?"

"G-get off." she mumbled. I let go of her hair and looked into her eyes, feeling her tense up as I did so.

"Why?"

"B-because."

"Why?"

" 'C-cuz I-i'm f-f-freaking out." she whimpered, curling up a little under me, looking down.

"Why?" Was I gonna ask that after every single thing she said?

"B-because y-you're too close."

"Why?" Now it's starting to not make any sense.

She looked up and glared. "You planned this! You planned for me to start freaking out!"

I shrugged again for the 50th time that morning. "So?"

"Get off me you teme!" she yelled, placing her hands against my chest and pushing me off causing me to land on the ground. It was completely unexpected so I didn't have time to act and ended up slamming my head on the corner of our _glass_ coffee table. I clutched the back of my head, feeling blood, and started swearing 'till kingdom come.

"Kami fucking damn it! What the fucking hell was that for, bitch?!" I snapped at her.

"I-i'm so s-s-sorry Gaara-san! I-i didn't m-mean to hurt y-you." she said quickly as more apologizes spilled from her mouth. "I-i'm sorry. I-i'll help y-you fix it." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the bathroom. She forced me to sit on the edge of the tub and started pulling out the first-aid kit.

"I can do it myself." I growled as she looked at the small wound.

"N-no. I-i-it was m-my fault y-you got hurt." She turned the shower head on, forced my head back, and sprayed some water on the wound. I clenched my jaw as the warm water came in contact with the sensetive area. Stupid Temari and needing something in the living room for 'all that empty space'. Oh yeah! Had I mentioned it was _glass?!_

"Could you be a little more gentle?" I snapped.

"Sorry!" she yelped. She grabbed a towel and carefully dried my head before putting some sort of ointment on and then she bandaged it. "D-done.

I stood up and turned to face her. "Thanks." I mumbled. I stepped toward the sink, which was behind her, to get a towel but apparently there was some water on the tiles. My foot slipped and we both landed with a thud. Great.

--

_This is just the first chapter. The next will be the first oneshot and each chapter after that is about a different time. I'll explain it later. _

**_Please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Arigato, Gracias, Merci, and thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2:Gaara's room

Recap:

_I stood up and turned to face her. "Thanks." I mumbled. I stepped toward the sink, which was behind her, to get a towel but apparently there was some water on the tiles. My foot slipped and we both landed with a thud. Great._

End recap.

--

-chapter 1 (cont.)-

-back in the living room-

I looked over at Hinata as she sat in the chair across from me. Her blush hadn't gone down in the past half hour and she was still avoiding my eyes. "Was it seriously that bad?" I asked.

"W-what?"

I sighed. "Was it really that bad about us accidentally kissing that you're avoiding me?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no." she said 'quickly', completely stumbling over her words. "I-i-it's not like t-that! I-it was great b-b-but-.."

"It was great?" I repeated, raising an invisible eyebrow.

".........." I got up and walked over to her chair, leaning down until I was eye level with her.

"Why don't we try it again?" She looked up and our lips collided. "**What am I doing!?!?!"** I thought as I pushed her against the back of her chair.

"**What am I doing?!**" Hinata thought as she started to kiss back. Her arms went around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist. I started getting lightheaded and pulled apart, my lungs burning for oxygen. Hinata still had her eyes closed, her head was leaning against the back of the chair, and she seemed to be breathing heavily too.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Y-yeah." she said, opening her eyes and looking at me. "Ano........C-can...Can you do that...again?" she stuttered, her cheeks turning red as she looked anywhere but at me.

"Only if you look at me." I said. My voice had changed and was a little lower and a bit..husky. Her eyes locked onto mine and I noticed they were a little hazy. So I'm not the only one that's easily aroused. I chuckled before reclaiming her lips as our eyes slid closed again. "**We need to get somewhere more comfortable.**" I thought. I lowered my hand to her thigh and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We broke apart for air again as I lifted her out of the chair. "Someone's eager." I chuckled and she blushed. You know.....she looks really tempting when she blushes like that.

"Why don't we go up to my room?" I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Don't drop me." she mumbled into my neck as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Not gonna happen." I mumbled back as I kicked open my bedroom door. Fortunately, Temari had threatened me earlier to clean my room so I wasn't tripping over the usual stuff as I made my way to the bed. Hinata lifted her head and pulled me into a kiss as I placed her on her back. She scooted back onto the middle of the (pretty big) bed as I crawled over her. "I didn't expect something like this to happen when you came over."

"M-me either." she stuttered, pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt up.

"Hot?" She nodded her head. I gave her a quick kiss before lowering to her neck. "Why don't I help you with that?" I grabbed the zipper between my teeth and started bringing it down. She blushed as her sweatshirt opened to reveal a plain white bra. She sat up a bit and I pulled it off her shoulders. "Better?" Hinata gave a slight nod. She looked up at me.

"A-are you hot?" I was getting a little warm. I nodded and she slowly sat up, leaning toward me. Her hands went to the hem of my shirt and started slowly pulling it up. I helped her get it over my head and then she just...stared. Yeah, I know. No one knows I'm ripped.

I leaned forward and hovered over her. I placed one of my hands at her hip as my mouth went to her neck. Hinata gasped as I nipped at the sensitive skin and gave a slight moan as my fingers glided over to her middle and started rubbing against it. When I gave one, slightly harder, press, her hips bucked against my hand. In turn, her knee rubbed against the side of my erection. Hey! It's not my fault she's so damn adorable!

-(no one's P.O.V)

Gaara stifled a moan as he leaned his head next to Hinata's ear. "God girl. Do you know what you're doing to me?" He ground his hips against hers and she gasped at how hard he was. He ground harder and she started to moan, moving her own hips against his. Gaara bit down on her shoulder as his hands unlatched her bra. His fingers ghosted over her stomach and she started squirming.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling back.

"N-nothing, i-it tickles." she stuttered.

"Does...this tickle?" Gaara ghosted his fingers across her skin and she started laughing. He moved them up farther and she laughed harder. She sucked in her breath as his hands began massaging her breasts. Hinata gave a sigh before moaning quietly. "Do you like that?" he chuckled as she nodded quickly. "How about this?" He quickly pulled off her shorts and underwear and slowly inserted a finger into her.

"Gaara." she moaned.

"You're so wet, Hinata." he chuckled. She blushed deeply and tried to move away but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back. "Uh-uh. I don't think so." He pulled his finger out slowly and groaned as her muscles clenched around him, trying to pull him back in. He added another finger and she moaned as she was stretched. "**She isn't feeling a lot of pain. Good.**" Gaara thought, adding another finger. He pulled away and she whined.

"No...Gaara." Hinata whispered. Gaara pulled off his pants along with his boxers, rolled on a condom, and slammed into her. Hinata gave an _extremely _loud moan while arching her back. Her arms were wrapped around him, her nails scrapping his back, creating huge red welts. "More Gaara. -aaah!- Harder! Faster!"

Gaara slowed down until he was almost still. "Beg for it." he growled in her ear.

"Nnh." she whined, moving her hips, trying to get him to move.

"Beg for it, Hinata-koi."

"God Gaara! F-fine! I want you to s-slam your h-hard c-cock into m-me and make me s-scream your name!" She blushed horribly but started her screaming moans as Gaara immediately started slamming into her quickly.

After a few minutes, Hinata's moans started getting higher in pitch and he knew she was getting close. "Come for me Hinata." Hinata screamed a final time as she came. Gaara let out a long low moan as her muscles clamped down on him and he came also, the condom catching his semen.

(back to Gaara's P.O.V)

I pulled out of her and laid next to her, both of us trying to catch our breath. "T-that was great." Hinata sighed contently.

"Yeah....We should do it again sometime."

Then someone else showed up at the bedroom doorway, "Gaara! Hinata!" It was Temari. Great. _So not._

--

_That's it for this chapter. I'll working on getting the next out soon. Please review and vote in my poll on my profile. _


	3. sorry

I'm sorry everyone that I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've been grounded multiple times, I'm in my first year of high school and it's not going well, and i'm stuck for almost all my stories. Plus, I hadn't typed on Ups and Downs or Immortal Love 'cuz I was stuck and they got deleted! I'm freaking **_pissed_**! I think I'm gonna move my stuff over to mibba. It's another creative writing site, more for original stories but I guess i can put up fanfiction too.

If you want to check out what i've got so far, follow these instructions:

1)go to the site mibba (there is a .com after it. I'm trying to type this in a way that i can get the site's name on here. Maybe this will work.)

2) Near the top of the page there will be white tabs (news, review, articles)

3) click on '_stories_'

4) on the right side, there will be a blue box with an orange heading that says _'story links'_

5)click on '_search_'

6) for 'search for' type **water-bender1** and click on the arrow thing to change the 'in' to _'author's username'_

7) click enter and four stories should come up -I'll try to get some fanfiction up ASAP once I get off being grounded. (I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now.)

Again, sorry I haven't updated. Please comment on what I _do_ have up.


	4. Chapter 3:Move

Recap:

_Then someone else showed up at the bedroom doorway, "Gaara! Hinata!" It was Temari. Great. So not._

End recap.

(Gaara's P.O.V)

It's the day after and she's still blushing. I had a hell of a time trying to explain to Temari what had happened and she's been smirking ever since. I don't think she bought my excuse. Temari had gone up to go to the bathroom leaving Hinata in the living room with me.

"Hey Hinata." I said as I slid next to her.

"H-hi G-g-gaara." she stuttered horribly.

"Temari's gonna be leaving for dinner with Shikamaru soon. How 'bout we hang out?"

"H-hang out? L-like t-the other d-day?" she stuttered even more, blushing even more deeply as she remembered.

"Sure." I chuckled. "If that's what you want.....Is it?"

She looked down at her lap, "M-m-maybe."

"Then meet me in my room after she leaves."

"H-how do I-i get t-to your r-room if I-i leave b-before her?"

"You're a smart girl," I smirked, "You'll figure it out."

- 10 minutes later-

"Bye Hinata! I'll see you later!" Temari called through the door as Hinata climbed into her car. She pulled out of the driveway and Temari closed the door. "Shikamaru is gonna pick me up at the corner any minute now so I gotta go. Don't burn the house down, I'll have my cell phone on vibrate so call me if you need me. Bye!" _Slam._

Damn she could talk fast. Now to call Hinata and tell her it's safe to pull back in. It was easy for me to figure out that she was just gonna circle the block until Temari left. Like I told her, she's a smart girl.

"H-hello?" she answered her cell.

"All clear."

-my room-

I'm bored. I'm starting to wonder if she chickened out this time. It's not a big deal but-

"Gaara?" she called from downstairs.

"In here!" I called back. I heard her lightly coming up the stairs and then down the hall. Finally!

"Um....G-gaara?" she stuttered.

"Hn?"

"Um....I-i'm k-kinda n-nervous....."she mumbled, standing in the doorway, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"That's okay. Just come over here and I'll help you." She slowly walked over and sat on the edge. I pulled her back so her back was against my chest. "Just relax Hina-koi and let me do all the work." I moved her hair to the side and started sucking on her neck. Her head fell back against my shoulder and a small moan escaped her lips. I unzipped her sweatshirt and slid it off her shoulders and then threw it to somewhere in the room. Well well well, lookie here. To my great pleasure, it looked like Hinata wasn't wearing a bra today. "You look very sexy, Hinata-chan." I whispered in her ear.

"I-i took it off i-in the car." she admitted.

"That's fine by me." My hands cupped her breasts and she gasped, arching into my touch. "You like that, huh?" I chuckled and she blushed again. I started playing with her nipples and she moaned. "Lift your hips." I ordered. She lifted her hips and I slipped her pants off, revealing a pair of small blue panties. "Are you getting me excited on purpose Hina-chan?" I groaned, grinding against her. A burst of confidence hit her and she turned around and pinned me as well as straddled me.

"You tell me Gaara-kun." she smiled sadistically, grinding down onto my erection causing both of us to moan.

"Ah. Right there Hina." I groaned. She ground harder and my hands helped her move her hips. I flipped her over and ground into her, "My turn."

I pulled off my shirt and quickly kicked off my pants and boxers and pulled off her underwear. I hovered over her, about to enter, and an idea hit me. "W-what, Gaara?" she whispered. I looked in her eyes and could see she was worried she did something wrong.

"I have an idea." I mumbled in her ear, "Get on your hands and knees. Now." I growled. She scrambled to follow the order. I smirked as I saw her blush when she finally realized what my idea was. She looked back over her shoulder and I became harder (if that was possible at this point) at the image she created.

"G-gaara..? I-i'm not s-so sure about this." she whimpered.

"Don't worry." I rubbed my hand along her back, hoping it made her relax. "I'll be very careful. Just trust me okay? Do you trust me?" She nodded, biting her lip. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Just let me do the work. Okay?" She nodded again and I could see her visibly try to relax. I grabbed her hips and entered her in one thrust. Oh Kami she was so tight! Her back arched and she let out a _loud_ moan.

I pulled back out and started a rhythm. She rocked her hips back, trying to get me to go faster. "G-gaara..p-please." she panted.

"Please what?" I whispered in her ear. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want." I stopped and listened to her.

Her blush spread as she said it. "I want you to pound into me. Please go faster." I smirked. "Aaaahh!" she cried, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"How's that Hina-chan?" I grunted.

"Oh! G-gaara! Yes!" she moaned. "Ah! Harder! F-faster!" she screamed out. My hands went to her hips, pulling her back against my thrusts.

It was only a few minutes before my orgasm started building and my thrusts got more rapid. From the way she was moaning, I could tell she was close too. With one last thrust I came and groaned as her muscles contracted around me, her orgasm going off as well. When we were finished, we collapsed in a tangle of limbs, trying to catch our breath. I brushed the hair out of her face as we stared at each other.

"That was great, Hinata." I panted. She nodded, her eyes drifting closed a bit. " 'Course now you're a sticky mess and we can't have that." Her eyes shot open.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that you need a shower and I might as well take one too." However, an actual shower was the farthest thing from my mind. "Come on." I sat up and lifted her up bridal style and carried her to my bathroom.

"Wait Gaara! Y-you don't mean shower t-together?!" she exclaimed.

I scoffed. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 4:shower

Recap:

_"Wait Gaara! Y-you don't mean shower t-together?" she exclaimed._

_I scoffed. "Of course."_

End recap.

"Gaara! N-no, we can't!" She started struggling in my arms and I set her on the bathroom counter.

"And why not?" I asked.

She dropped her head. "I-i don't know."

I gently grabbed her chin and made her look up, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I promise you'll like it, okay? And if you don't, then I'll stop and we won't do it again. Okay?" She thought for a second and then nodded. "Good girl." I quickly got the shower going and picked her up again, stepping under the spray.

I immediately stood her up and pinned her against the wall, crashing my lips upon hers.

(Now Hinata's P.O.V)

I moaned into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling his hips closer. His mouth went to my neck and I would've fallen if he wasn't holding me up. "How flexible are you, Hina?" he panted in my ear, causing me to shudder.

"V-very." I stuttered. One of my hands trailed to his erection and wrapped around it, giving it a few pulls. He growled/groaned and thrust into my hand a few times. He quickly placed an arm under my knee and lifted my leg so that my thigh was up against my stomach. He moved closer and I removed my hand. I threw my head back as he thrust into me. "Aaaah. Ah f-fuck." I swore. Mmm, he was so big that he just _filled_ me. He lifted my leg higher so that it was resting on his shoulder. I could feel him shift inside me until he touched one spot that lit my body on fire. "Ah. R-right there Gaara." I moaned.

He pulled back out and slammed forward again, causing me to arch my back and let out a loud moan. "Mmmm, you're so tight, Hinata." Gaara panted in my ear.

"Ah Gaara!" I moaned. "Soooooo g-good!"

"That's right Hinata. Moan for me." he groaned as he thrusted into me.

"Faster! Harder! Please Gaara!" I begged. He obeyed and slammed into me. "Ahh! Yes Gaara!" I screamed.

"Tell...tell me what you want Hina." he ordered through clenched teeth.

"Oh god Gaara." I moaned. "Make me scream when I come. Mmm make me scream your name." One of his hands reached down in between us and his finger found the little bundle of nerves just outside where he was in me. He gave it a little push and black spots filled my vision. "Oh! Again Gaara!"

He continued to push, still thrusting into me, and I quickly came to the edge of my orgasm. "Scream Hina." he growled in my ear, sending me over the edge.

"Gaaaaara!" I screamed, my back arching, my vision blacking out, my whole body buzzing. If Gaara continued to pleasure me like this, I could easily become addicted.

Gaara came too, his hot seed splashing into me. Once he was done, he pulled out, me limp in his arms, still enjoying the orgasm. He chuckled and started cleaning me up, gently cleaning up his and my juices running down my legs. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping me up and carrying me to the room, him still being naked. "It's getting late." he spoke up as he got dressed.

I sat up. Maybe he was done with me now. Guess he wouldn't keep doing this. My heart ached a little, never having gone through a one (well two) night stand before, and certainly not with someone I knew. "Oh. Um...I guess I'll get dressed and go then." I grabbed my clothes, quickly got dressed, and headed for the bedroom door. "Bye Gaara."

"Wait, Hinata!" he exclaimed. I turned around. "Did you think I was telling you to leave? That this was over?"

"Weren't you?" Now I was confused.

"No." he smirked, shaking his head. "I was going to say you can spend the night if you want."

I smiled at him. "I would love to." And so I did. And it was the best night's sleep I've ever had with his arms wrapped around me.


	6. note

If you have been reading up to here, then please either comment or vote on my poll. Please keep reading. (once I get the next chapter out.) And go ahead and look at my other stories.


End file.
